geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Atomic
Atomic (IAtomicI in-game) is an American player in Geometry Dash. He has beaten many Extreme Demons and has over 4,000 subscribers on YouTube. He is famous for verifying an old extreme demon named "Thinking Space" built by HidekiX. It was released in November 2015 and was, at the time, thought to be impossible and was continuously thought to be so until on April 9th, 2019, (over 3 and a half years after the level was finished and released), when Atomic legitimately verified the level after 75,577 attempts. As of today, Atomic remains the only person to have legitimately completed this level. History Early Career Atomic joined the game in late 1.0. He became a member of TouchArcade trusted by RobTop himself and even became a close friend of Viprin. However, due to problems with testosterone he had to quit the game for a long time until he came back in Update 1.9 and became close friends with Riot and Cyclic. He is one of the best 60Hz players and has beaten many Extreme Demons. Northernsence In September 2015, Atomic created his masterpiece: Northernsence, the sequel to Conical Depression, harder than Bloodlust and his biggest project. After over a year of trying to beat it himself, he eventually gave up and handed the level to Electro2001. However, he instead stole the level and didn't give credit to Atomic for creating it. Then, he got Luqualizer to verify it and uploaded it on his account. A few months later, Atomic came back and beat the nerfed version of Northernsence. Levels Unrated Levels * Big Black Circles - A dark remake of Nine Circles. * Demon Fortress - The original, unnerfed version of Demon Fortress by Cyclic and a few others. * Flashy Nine Circles - A version of Nine Circles with flashing effects throughout the level. * Flashy ToE 2 - A version of Theory of Everything 2 with flashing effects throughout the level. * Future Demoness X - The original, unnerfed version of Future Demoness by MaJackO and S1l3nce. It was reverified by Atomic. * Invisible Clubstep - A buffed version of Invisible Clubstep by Cyclic. It is an "invisible" version of Clubstep that primarily uses fading blocks. * Lunar Eclipse - A fixed version of Lunar Eclipse of KaptainCPU. It was verified by Atomic because one part in the original level was impossible on 144Hz. * Madhouse - The original, unnerfed version of Madhouse by ConStar and more. * Magnix - A version of Magnix with three user coins added. * OVER OF EVERYTHING - An old Insane Demon without the secret way. * Planet Circles - The original, unnerfed version of Planet Circles by xSolar. It was reverified by Atomic. * RobTop Travel - A mix of the 21 official RobTop levels, including The Challenge. * Rocket Challenge - His first level ever created. It is a ship challenge level. * Sonic Sync * Supreme Lab Factory - The updated, extreme version of Supreme Lab Factory by CDLDemonMKer. It was reverified by Atomic. * Thinking Space - An old difficult early 2.0 level originally created by HidekiX. It was verified by Atomic after 75,577 attempts. Achievements * Bloodbath * Cataclysm * The third person to beat Phobos * Infernal Abyss * The first person to beat Unnerfed Fexty * Northernsence * Crimson Clutter * Sonic Wave * Thinking Space (Legendary Demon that is considered harder than Bloodlust) Trivia * Atomic has stated multiple times that his favorite food is ice cream. * Atomic died 892 times between 68% and the end before verifying Thinking Space. * Atomic has died at 97% on various high-difficulty levels, such as Unnerfed Madhouse, Northernsence and Thinking Space. Gallery Videos Category:Players